Come Back Song
by PurlpePanda605
Summary: A little song fic for the masses! Rated T for language


_So I have not abandoned Too Close, I just had to write this one too. :)_

_Beta'd by the-vampire-act_

_As for a disclaimer; If I owned CM I wouldn't have to write fanfic...duh_

_The song used is Come Back Song by Darius Rucker (from hootie and the blowfish)_

_And if you haven't heard you really should give it a listen_

_

* * *

_

_I woke up again this morning  
And wouldn't you know it... pouring rain  
I went and burned a pot of coffee  
And like us I poured it down the drain_

"Shit!" Derek jolted awake Monday morning. He knew he was late- he could feel it. With dread he looked over to his alarm clock, and sure enough the green LED letters were blinking away; he was going to be late. He heard a rumble of thunder and knew why. Sometime during the night's storm his power had shut off and restarted. It almost always happened to him during storms. He hurried into the kitchen, figuring he'd put on the coffee while he showered so he could just pour a cup before he headed in to work.

He showered quickly, blocking out the memories of the other night, the night that Spencer had finally left him.

Derek wasn't trying to be a jerk, but he had been tired and irritable, so when Spencer had tried for the hundredth time to explain something to him that made absolutely no sense he had snapped.

"Spencer, I don't care. Stop telling me stuff I will NEVER need to know. I'm tired and I just want some quiet. Please, would you just stop talking, for five minutes, _please_?"

It had been completely silent since then. The only noise was Clooney's occasional woof of disdain; even his dog hated him now. Not that he blamed either of them...

He shook his head before realizing he was spending too much time in the shower. He dried off as fast as possible and opened the bathroom door. The acrid smell of burning coffee hit him like a brick wall. Pulling on an undershirt, he half-ran back into the kitchen, hoping it hadn't managed to catch fire. He was in luck, sort of. His kitchen stank, but it was unharmed; he'd have to forego the coffee this morning. It was like a toxic sludge in the bottom of the carafe.

"Damn it." He put the glass pot into the sink and ran water into it. He hadn't made coffee in three months; Spencer was so picky about his morning brew that he had just given the younger agent Carte Blanche over the coffee machine. He hustled back to his bedroom to finish dressing.

_'Cause I didn't know I needed you so  
And letting you go was wrong  
And baby I know you got your radio on  
So this is my my bad, come back song_

Derek drove to work as fast as the speed limit allowed. He knew fate was punishing him for his stupidity when he somehow hit every red light in town. Hotch was going to kill him if he was late again. He clicked on the radio to try to overcome his foul mood. When the first blasting notes of Beethoven's Eroica filled his car, Derek couldn't help but swear to himself. He was a music lover, and Spencer had finally convinced him to listen to something new when they had gone to hell. He must have left the CD playing when he last parked the car. He shut off the radio all together and drove in silence to work.

_I know I said I wouldn't miss you  
But now I'm saying I'm a fool  
You're on the feel good side of leaving  
And I'm the backside of a mule_

He pulled into the parking lot and nearly ran into the BAU. As he waited for the elevator, he felt his thoughts drift back to last Friday night and the subsequent weekend. Spencer had left that night; he hadn't followed him. He hadn't gone as far as to laugh it off, but he really had been an idiot. He spent all day Saturday convincing himself he would be fine without Spencer and that he had somehow survived over thirty years without the boy and he could do it again. He had worked through most of Sunday when he realized his plan of being alone and being fine with it wasn't working, so he decided he'd just exhaust himself past the point of caring. That hadn't worked; somehow he had overdone it and just felt more sore.

_And I didn't know I needed you so  
And letting you go was wrong  
And baby I know you got your radio on  
So this is my so sad, come back song_

Work passed in a blur of unpleasantness. Spencer refused to look at him, let alone willingly speak to him. He wasn't rude, but just the opposite; the few times he had to interact with him he had been incredibly polite. And distant. They didn't have a case, as JJ was trying her best to give them the a brief break. He had only tedious paperwork to keep his mind off of his problems. He spent half the morning staring at the top of Spencer's head, watching the light play over the strands of his hair. Then he would catch one of the team looking at him, and he would look back at his own desk. Their stares all said the same thing; they all thought he was scum. Even Penelope wouldn't talk to him. Spencer kept his head down all morning; he finished his backed-up work quickly then disappeared. After that work dragged by.

_And now I'm laying down without you  
In this king size empty bed  
And I wish I had my arms around you  
But I'll just dream of you instead_

Derek was amazed he had gotten home at his usual time even if the day had seemed twice as long. He refilled the dog's water dish before lying facedown across the bed. He didn't even take off his tie, he just kicked his shoes off and collapsed. He didn't cry, but he felt miserable enough to. After a while he dragged himself up and stripped down to his boxers, glaring over at the clock. It was only seven, but since he wasn't hungry he could go to bed whenever he wanted. Dropping his cell beside the hateful clock he crawled under the covers and tried to sleep. He wasn't hopeful, and he ended watching the clock tick down the minutes in the hours instead of sleeping, anyways. His phone rang, jolting him out of his reverie. He grabbed it without looking and muttered his name, assuming it was Hotch telling him to grab his stuff because they were needed to go to some godforsaken town somewhere halfway across the country. So he was completely surprised when he heard Spencer's voice.

_And letting you go was wrong  
And baby I know you got your radio on  
So this is my get packed, come back_

"Hey." He didn't sound sad, Derek noticed. He had never pegged Spencer as the type to call him up and gloat. He cleared his throat a few times before finally settling on a noncommittal 'hey'.

"What are doing..." Spencer began, only to trail off as Derek spoke over him.

"I've had enough quiet now." He heard Spencer's tinny laugh softly over the static of his cell.

"Then open the front door." With that, a knock sounded from the general direction of his living room. Without putting his phone down Derek vaulted out of the bed and into the living room. He held his breath as he opened the door.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Spencer smiled and closed his phone, tucking it into his messenger bag.

"I was going to bed..."

"At nine o'clock?"

"Yeah, Spencer, I was wrong-"

"Yeah, you were, but its okay. "

Grateful for the chance to not to spill his guts, Derek opted instead to shut up and silently lead Spencer to the bedroom where proceeded to show him just how sorry he was.

_Hey, I didn't know I needed you so  
And letting you go and letting you go was wrong  
And baby I know you got your radio on  
So this is my my bad, come back song_


End file.
